


Aphelion

by Scytale



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Hades writes down work orders and schedules, contracts and commands — and every spring, he writes to his wife.





	Aphelion

Hades writes down work orders and schedules, contracts and commands — and every spring, he writes to his wife.  
  
_I miss you_ , he writes.  _The way the diamonds glimmer like stars in your hair, how you spin when you dance, the fights we have. Spring lasts too long._  
  
The train takes his words up to the world above.  
  
_Join me up here then,_  Persephone writes back.  _There’s nothing keeping you down there._  
  
Hades answers,  _I’ve got a new factory to plan._  
  
There’s always something — a mine to open, an order to fill, another wall to build.  
  
And nothing changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pin/Pen.
> 
> Very reference heavy! The second and the parts of the last two lines are taken (in order) from "Way Down Hadestown", "Hey Little Songbird", and "Nothing Changes".
> 
> This was supposed to be 100 words and shows up as 100 words in Google Docs and wordcounter.net. But AO3 thinks it's 98 words? Whatever.


End file.
